the new world
by ghost118
Summary: a story that the sonic the hedgehog world and our world were formed together and no one seems to notice that "different" people have appered except one.OC story.PLEACE LEAVE REVIEWS.NO FLAMES.violence and romance in later.OCxsally.rating wrong then say so
1. the new world duh

The new world

**Warning: this story contains content of pure randomness and the author does not know if it is funny or not ****humor and viewer discretion is advised(because i cant spell somtimes).**

**Also if it seams ive taken other peoples ideas its because i made this when i was younger so dont get mad. **

Disclaimer: I made up this story when I was at a younger age so if I've taken anyone's ideas please don't blame me if I have or not.

A fifteen year-old teen in blue jeans, a white shirt, and white and gold shoes opens his golden eyes on the ground to find himself in a place that is just empty and white.

"Where am I?"He asks himself, "am I dead?"

"Calm down your not dead." Says a voice from no where in particular, "You are in the border line between two worlds."

"Who are you?"The teen asks.

"That you will learn later on in your life."The voice says, "your name is Bonic right."

"How do you know my name?"Bonic asks.

"As I said before, that you will learn later on in your life."Says the voice, "Now I have deal for you."

"What kind of a deal?"Bonic says.

"You have the choice to fuse the two worlds together to your liking (with my help)." The voice said.

"What was that last part?" Bonic asked.

"Oh, nothing." Says the voice. "So do you want to make the new world or not?"

"Wait, what are the worlds?" Bonic asks.

"The first is your world." says the voice. "The other is the world you like."

"Which world would that be?"Bonic says.

"You've got to be kidding me!"Says the voice.

"I have two worlds now, what can I say."Bonic says.

"Fine, to make it easier on you it's the sonic world." Says the voice a little annoyed.

"Kick ass!"Says Bonic.

"Yea, so do you want to or not?" Says the voice.

"Yes, but I have two requests." Stated Bonic.

"What would those be?" Said the voice.

"That I can be with any of the sonic characters boy and girl." Said Bonic.

"Ok and the other?" Said the voice.

"The other is my own form to change into freely." Said Bonic.

"I knew you were going to say that, so what do you want to have and be." Said the voice.

"Ok I want to be a red hedgehog with yellow tipped spines and orange dividing my spines from my head and do not change my eyes to a different color!" Bonic says.

"Ok that should be easy to do without any problem." Says the voice.

"You're able to do that with out any problem?" Says Bonic.

"Yes now just stand still for a sec while I get this machine working." Says the voice.

"What machine?" says Bonic. At that point he hears something and is confronted by a twin laser machine which scared him a bit.

"Don't worry it's not to kill you its just to do want you want to have on yourself. I'm going to fire up the machine so stand still." Said the voice.

"Will it hurt a lot?" said Bonic.

"Umm... no. (Not really.)" The voice said. "Initiating in 3, 2, 1 engage!"

But at the point he said one he sneezed and hit the wrong button and shot a pulsing red beam out of the machine.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Bonic said as the heat of the blast left a scorch mark on him.

"…oops" the voice said as he saw Bonic fall on the ground,"ehh he'll be ok I'll just put him where he was before he came here… might take awhile thou." The voice said as he got ready to do just that.

Bonic slowly passed out on the same floor that he woke up on not knowing what will happen.


	2. whats next?

The new world

**Warning: this story contains content of pure randomness and the author does not know if it is funny or not ****humor and viewer discretion is advised.**

Disclaimer: I made up this story when I was at a younger age so if I've taken anyone's ideas please don't blame me if I have or not. i dont own sonic the hedgehog.

It was about five hours after Bonic pass out and he was coming back to reality or what he thought it would be.

He woke up in shock of what happened five hours ago but he was in house on his bed thinking it was a dream. He grabbed his head and tried to calm himself down that's when he noticed that what happened was not a dream.

"Ahh… so it wasn't a dream after all?"Bonic Said as he saw his new hedgehog form that he told the voice, "just how long was I out?"

"About five hours ago when you passed out from the process" said the voice who was now in a type of hedgehog and the one who Bonic hated a bit now and wanted pay back, "I would have thought you'd have woken up earlier thou and your scorch mark is sort of gone now."

"Why you… I'll get you!" Bonic said as he lunged at him but all he got was air, "what the?" the next thing that happened next was that Bonic earned a kick in the right side if his head which hurt like hell.

"Oh god that hurt!" Bonic yelled as he grabbed his head yet again but this time in pain.

"'sigh', first things first you need to learn how to fight" He said.

"I already know how to fight." Bonic said.

"If you call that fighting." He said laughing in the process of making fun of him, "but before that why don't you go out side and check out what's going on right now I'm sure you'll love what you see."

"Why would I want to go outside?" Bonic said looking at him in bewilderment.

"Just do it you'll like it!" he said now getting angry.

"Ok fine I'll do I just hope you're right." He opens his door and he is truly amassed at what he sees.

He sees the normal aspects of the place he lives at such as his neighbors and the building but that's not what amassed him it was the fact that there were freaking furies every where Bonic even knew some of them from the show and the comics. The most important character of all was the character or real life person or furry now was sonic the hedgehog the most worshiped furry of all time heck, Bonic even saw people worshiping him at that very moment trying to get his autograph and everything.

He then saw a character that he did not want to see and is the most hated character in all time and this character was big the cat. Bonic saw him gave him a kick in the head that knocked him out and after that he kick his little frog friend a mile away.

"It seems you're enjoying you're your self in your own way." He said as he snickered at what Bonic just did.

"What? He deserved it." Bonic said.

"Meh I would have done the same sooner or later but you got to it immediately." He said now laughing.

"Anyway, this is so cool by the way I never got your name what is it anyway?" Bonic said.

"Umm…" He said scratching his head.

"Its embarrassing isn't it?" Bonic said a little nervous if he should laugh or not.

"No but ill tell you anyway." He said sighing after he said that, "My name is… Jason." Jason said.

"Meh that's not bad at all." Bonic said and it was the truth.

"You mean it?" Jason said as if he did not believe him.

"Yea I mean it." Bonic said.

"Ok now then if there aren't any more things to do why don't I show you around?" Jason said.

"Alright, but first…"Bonic said as he gave Jason a kick in the head to which he was down but not out.

Jason stood up and dusted himself "its cool I deserved that."

"…now we can go." Bonic said as he started to walk deeper into the city.


	3. notice

To whoever is watching this story I have recently lost my flash drive due to my recent un-tidiness. Now I have to do the process of remaking the third chapter again by writing it down on paper, then typing it on my laptop, then uploading it on to this site. So just to find something to read while I try to redo my chapter.


	4. the old freind

**Note: ok the part that I had on here about humor and what naught is a lie that was what a year ago I put that up. This is no longer a humor story (or not entirely as it will try to have some humor) and it will be a regular fanfic so try your best to enjoy this.**

As they are exploring the city Bonic was familiar with most of buildings but there were some that weren't there before but with any why he did not show his excitement for fear of making himself look like some crazy man cheering for no reason at all.

"See any thing you like yet?" Jason asked seeing that Bonic had not really changed his expression.

"Meh nothing has really changed aside from different stores and an absurd amount of chilly dog stands on each block but other than that nothing really." Bonic said as he sighed a little.

"Oh hey I got something for you, catch." Jason said as he threw something to Bonic

"What is this?"Bonic asked as he looked at a black colored diamond of some sort, "it looks like an average diamond that's painted black."

"Oh really, look again." He told with a little smirk on his face.

Bonic looked at the diamond again and saw that it started glowing, "Whoa, what is this thing?" he said as he started to feel some form of energy entering his body.

"That would be a chaos diamond the most powerful thing in the world and the only one too." Jason said as he saw him putting the diamond in his pocket.

"That's pretty amazing, by the way what's this on my wrist, I mean I never owned a watch?" Bonic said as he stared at his wrist.

"That is a drawback of your transformation" Jason said, "You will need to keep that on you at all times."

"Why can't I just take if off?" Bonic said as he started to undo the watch.

"NO don't do that, if you do it do you'll pass out!!" Jason said just before Bonic undid the watch.

"So when will I wake up after it comes off?" Bonic asked.

"You won't"

"You mean ill be like dead?"

"Did you not hear what I said?" Jason said smacking Bonic in the back of the head, "I said you will pass out, god you forget stuff quickly."

"No I was just over reacting." Bonic said with sarcasm as he rubbed the back of his head. "Do you think you can make something for me to change back into a human?"

"Yea ill get to that but why do you want to change back to a human?"

"Maybe because in some cases ill have to be a human to do certain things as well as being a hedgehog to get to other places."

"Right so Ill get to that as soon as possible."

"Ok thanks I'm going to go to my friend's house so see you later." Bonic says as he goes off in one direction.

"Meh what ever ill get to that later today." Jason said as he went to look around.

Bonic started to head his friend's house but stopped after a short distance because he heard something coming in his direction. He then moves out of the way just in time to grab a fast moving hedgehog by the arm and spins him around till he stopped running from being dizzy. "Why don't you watch where you're going… what the, your not sonic… how can you run so fast." Bonic said as he looked at an indigo looking hedgehog.

"I'm just like sonic except with different colored fur so what gives with interrupting my run." says the hedgehog.

"What gives!? You just nearly ran me over you stupid excuse for sonic!"

"Well sorry for that I just focus on going where I need to go, that's it"

"Maybe you should look at the destruction you do while running."

"Hmm… that is true I guess, I keep getting threat letters in my mail."

"…yea you might want to see someone about that problem. it's happened to me as well."

"Really? You seem like the person who wouldn't get them."

"Yea well… you would be surprised about the things I do." Bonic said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Riiiiiggght… any way what's your name?" the hedgehog asked.

"It's Bonic what's your name?" Bonic asked.

"It's Grey… Grey the hedgehog." Grey said.

"Well Grey I will see you another time as I need to get to my friends place." Bonic said as he started to walk away.

"Hope you get there safe." Grey said as he ran in the other direction.

Bonic kept going till he got to a mansion. He went up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Now to play the waiting game." He says as he starts to wait as some jeopardy music plays in the background, "the hell?" he said as he started to look around to find where the music was coming from. "This has to be something to get rid of people I know it." He said as he endured the music. Finally the music stopped after thirty minutes "finally." He said with a sigh as he stood up in front of the door.

"I told you I'm not giving money to charity" the teen said as open the door and saw Bonic standing on the porch, "oh another hedgehog… what do you want that you had to wake me up?" said the teen as he leaned in the doorway looking half asleep.

"Ok first of all, Alex, it's me Bonic and secondly, why are you sleeping at two in the afternoon?" asked Bonic while looking slightly amazed.

"Doesn't everyone sleep this late?" asked Alex with a dumb look on his face.

Bonic just shook his head "you know what just for get it… I came for some of your inventory." he said.

"Oh… well why didn't you say so?" Alex said as he walked in side, "Come on it then."

Bonic went in and shut the door behind him "so am I going to be charged for the guns?" he asked.

"No and don't say that so loud alright." Alex said.

An evil grin slowly formed on Bonic's face, "oh so I shouldn't say GUNS!" Bonic said out loud.

Suddenly some one just burst through the floor right next to me "I LIKE GUNS, GUNS, GUNS. TAKE ME TO THE GUN STORE PLEASE!" the person didn't even look like he was hurt in any way at all.

"Hey Chris how have you been" Bonic asked as Chris crawled out of the hole that he came from.

"I've been great Bonic it's so fun being here" Chris said as he smiled.

"For you it is I'm the one who has to fix every thing and spend money on every thing u break." Alex said in a low voice.

"So Alex which way is it?" Bonic asked.

He pointed at the wall next to him, "it's through the hologram wall just walk in and it will let you through." He said.

"Ok." Bonic said as he walked to the wall. He thought that there would be an actual lift there so he walked right through the wall. He ended up falling down a few feet on to flat, hard cement flooring.

Alex and Chris ended up gently falling down and landing on their feet, "although I forgot to mention that u have to activate the grav lift before u walk though." Alex said as he smirked a bit. Bonic got up off the ground and started to dust himself off while saying how stupid he was for getting tricked under his breath. "Now then, shall we get going?" Alex said while checking on his customized magnum.

"Yea, yea I'm coming but we're even now alright." Bonic said as he started to have thoughts of killing his friend which would soon dissipate in 10 hours.

"Yea, whatever you say." Alex said.

When they get the entrance they see Chris twitching like crazy by the door as they were scanned by five auto-turrets. At that moment one of the turrets suddenly malfunctioned and started to shoot everywhere as they took cover behind some boxes. When it finally shutdown from the chip frying two of the other turrets were destroyed and there were bullet holes everywhere.

"I see that security is in as good condition as ever," Bonic said while looking at the destruction that was made.

"Hey it's just a glitch!" Alex said because he didn't want to admit that his guns did not work.

"Whatever just open the door," Bonic said.

"Yes please" Chris said while looking at Alex with pleading eyes.

"Just because you give me that look doesn't mean that I'm going to open the door for," Alex said this as he put in a code on a keypad and opened the door "now go and get lost in there."

Bonic was about to say something but stopped because all that was left was a streak mark in front of the doorway. Bonic and Alex looked at the floor and then to each other as they both said simultaneously, "does he have rocket shoes?"

They both thought about it for a moment and decided to forget it as they headed into the armory.

**Disclaimer: ok for anyone who is reading this story I am not using chris from the sonic X series I have a cousin named Christian, chris for short. I would never put chris from sonic X in here because he is the most hated character…even more hated that big. Also don't expect another chapter anytime soon because I have school and im doing this story on my free time I have when im done with homework and when I have break at my school, which is not a lot of time combined together so yea… see you next time… when ever that is. Also I don't own any sonic characters just Bonic, and grey in my friends OC.**


	5. making adjustments

**Ok here is the next chapter sorry it took awhile but at least I got it complete. So here you go, the next part of the story. (I need to work on my explanations)**

The armory that Alex was the most equipped armory in the world. It had all the weapons of the modern time such as rocket launchers, pistols, machine guns and all the other weapons of destruction. Most of the weapons that he had were customized by him so that they all had different advantages. He left about five of each type un-customized as some people liked to customize the guns their own way.

"Ok just follow me because you can get lost in this place." Alex said while not saying that he wanted Bonic in there.

"Alright I will, now will you give me my magazine already." Bonic said this just before he got hit in the head, and was knocked down, with a particularly hard Gamepro magazine that said that a system called the "z-game" had just been released and the creator Tyler was making tons of money off of it.

"There you go and here's something else." Alex said as he threw the butt end of a katana at Bonic when he was getting up. He was able to grab the sword but he grabbed it on the wrong end, making the blood from his hand go on the sword while staining his glove.

Alex was stunned to see that he was able to do that, "Dude I have not seen anyone be able to do that." Alex said with amazement.

Bonic's eye was twitching a bit "you do know I'm trying to hold in a shout, right?" Bonic said as he started to slowly take his hand offthe sword's sharp blade.

Then Chris suddenly came out of nowhere and said "do it again I wasn't looking."

"No," Bonic shouted "I'm not going to do it again!"

"Awwww, why not?"

"Because it hurts, hey man do you have a medk-"Bonic was hit it the head with the very same thing he was going to ask for, and fell to the floor again. Bonic was still able to get back up on his feet even after being hit in the head with it.

"Dude what gives should have trauma from that thing hitting you in your head what gives?" Alex exclaimed.

"I was thinking the same thing man," Bonic said as he took off his glove and started to wrap a Band-Aid around his palm, "I'm going to need to talk to some about this." When he finished with his hand and put his glove back on he finally started to get weapons, to which he grabbed two of each weapon. Alex said he would deliver the weapons to his house secretly so people wouldn't get suspicious, even though he had a license to sell the weapons. Bonic kept two pistols on him just in case something happened.

"So are we done here?" Alex asked while now having a Uzi with him now.

"Yes and why do you ask?" Bonic asked.

"Because every time I bring Chris down here he always does something stupid," Just as he said that a explosion went off in the distance "oh my god he just out a quarter of my stock!"

"I guess that would be why… I'll just leave now…" Bonic said as he starting running, taking the katana with him. He knew how evil Alex can get when he was really pissed. The last thing he saw before he left was Alex getting a light machine gun off a near by rack and headed towards Chris' vicinity, "this is not going to end well." He then took the grav-lift up and left, not taking any chances that Alex would also come after him. When he got out of the mansion the sun getting lowing and looked like it would set soon. "Wow… I must have been in there for at least four or five hours," he yawned "oh well, might as well head home and try to find Jason in the process." He walked down the street while unaware of the pair of dark blue eyes starring at him in the darkness.


End file.
